The Untold True Story (Narrated by Morgan Freeman)
by PokeVhan12
Summary: 'Why' is the question. Read and find out just 'why'.


**(NOTE: TRY TO READ THIS IN MORGAN FREEMAN'S VOICE. IT'S AWESOME!)**

Have you ever wondered what happened between Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow versions and Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal versions? (Three years are in between those games) Like why isn't Red champion anymore and why is he on top of Mt. Silver? Or where's his sister Leaf? (I consider Red and Leaf to be siblings because they appear to be more related) Or what ever happened to Giovanni? There's many stories about why Red is up on that mountain and why Leaf went missing. But I think my story will knock off all the other stories.

* * *

When Red won the Indigo Plateau (he was 11 at the time), he remained champion for 2 years, beating all Pokemon Trainers who challenged him… except for one. On his first year of being champion, his sister Leaf had arrived from whatever region their divorced dad was from (Leaf was also 11 at the time). Red had no knowledge of his sister's arrival. Mom then informed Leaf about Red's great accomplishments; winning all the gym badges , taking down Team Rocket and becoming the Kanto Champion. Leaf was shocked at how her brother could accomplish so much in a short amount of time.

Leaf told Mom to not tell Red about her arrival in the Kanto Region. Mom agreed. Once Leaf was all settled in, she went to Professor Oak's lab who was waiting for her. She received her Bulbasaur and PokeDex and took off on her journey.

She did everything her brother had done, including her encounter with Team Rocket. Apparently the evil gang was trying to rebuild itself in Kanto, but Leaf defeated the last of the Rockets, or so it seemed. The remaining Grunts would then flee to the Johto Region where they would lie low for a few years.

Red kept on winning countless battles, defending his title without fail. Meanwhile Leaf was earning her gym badges and fighting her way to the top.

Once she earned 7 badges, she went to the Viridian City Gym to challenge the irresponsible gym leader. When she found out it was Blue, she felt happy to see her childhood friend again. Blue explained he was voted to be gym leader by the city. Once they finished talking, they battled. Leaf beat Blue who was annoyed at why he couldn't beat any of the two siblings.

It took a year to accomplish all she did in Kanto. Leaf could now challenge the Elite Four, but felt like she and her team needed to become more stronger and more closer together, so Leaf decided to take off to the Johto region to continue on with her adventure.

You'd expect Leaf to be a bit anxious about taking on the Elite Four, but she loved the fact of being able to explore a new region.

It took another year but she finally managed to obtain all the gym badges of Johto. Red was still winning of course.

Leaf finally ventured to the Indigo Plateau and beat the Elite Four easily.

This is where it gets interesting.

Red was just waiting in the Champion's Battle Arena when the intercom informed Red that a new challenger was coming. Red then stared at the double doors, waiting for the next losing challenger. When they finally opened, Leaf slowly walked into the arena with her head held high and her footsteps echoing thought the stadium. Red nearly lost his balance, he hadn't seen his sister since their parents got divorced (both are now 13). They stared at each other in silence. Then both of them smiled and at the same time they sent out their first Pokemon; the battle began.

The battle was over, and Leaf just stood there staring at her brother who had just been defeated for the first time since he became champion. Suddenly Leaf ran straight for Red and hugged him tightly while crying a lot. She hadn't seen her brother in years. Leaf missed him. Red hugged her too but held back the tears. Both held each other for a while before finally letting go. Then Red smiled at her and guided her to the Hall of Fame Room. Since Red had never been defeated, he didn't know how to use the registration machine, so Lance came and helped who was pretty surprised that Red had lost. Once Leaf's Pokemon were registered Lance and Red lead Leaf to her new office (which was formally Red's office).

"Well Ms. Leaf, this is the Champion's office. Since you are our new champion, this is you're new office" said Lance. Leaf stared at a wall which contained picture frames of former champions. Their winning/losing records were displayed on the bottom. She chuckled when she saw Blue's record, it said; 'Champion Blue- Wins-0 Losses-1'. However, she was very impressed at her brother's record; 'Champion Red- Wins-299 Losses-1'. Wow, one win away.

The office smelled like an office. There was a huge window that took up an entire wall, the scene was beautiful; mountains and trees for miles, the sun was setting and she could see Pewter, Viridian and Pallet in the distance.

"Now all you need to do is sign this contract to agree to be our new champion" Lance took out a paper that had a bunch of policies, rules and regulations about being champion. "Just sign it and welcome to the Indigo Plateau!" Lance said with a smile. He set an expensive looking pen on the bottom of the contract where it said 'New Champion's Signature'. Leaf took a long look at the paper, but she wasn't reading it, she just blankly stared at it. In her mind she thought about all her adventures that she had gone through. The battling, the traveling, the training, the meeting of new people, the discoveries she made. Was she about to give all that up? There is so much more to being a Pokemon Trainer than just being champion. She did not want her journey to end here, she wanted it to continue, she wanted it to flourish even more. Leaf looked out the window into the trees and mountains, the sky was a beautiful purple mixed with blue and orange along with some clouds for the finishing touch. Leaf could hear the outdoors calling her name, she could hear her journey say; 'explore, discover, create'. Of course she wanted to be the very best like no one ever was, but she still wanted to travel across the land to search far and wide. Leaf finally had made up her mind.

Red and Lance were confused. Leaf walked to the front of the desk where the contract was. She stared at it and slowly slid it away from her and slid it back to Lance. The Dragon Master was still confused, but Red finally knew exactly what Leaf was thinking. She turned towards Red and gave him a hug. Once she broke apart, Leaf shook Lance's hand and made her way towards the doorway. She looked back to Red one last time and walked out of the office, her footsteps' echo fading with each step. Then Red heard the double doors shut, echoing as well. Then all was silent. Red walked towards the window and looked out. It was near night time now and Red could see the beautiful city lights out in the distance. Meanwhile Lance was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Well uh… since Leaf declined the champ spot, I guess you are still our champion, Red" he explained. Red just continued to stare out the window. He suddenly began to smile, he now knew what his sister saw out the window; she saw the life of a Pokemon Trainer, something that Red had lost sight of.

Red then quickly went towards the desk and pulled out a paper that said; 'Resign Documentation'.

He quickly grabbed a pen and signed in red ink his name where it said; 'Resigning Champion's Signature'

He gave the paper to Lance and shook his hand before dashing out of the office. Lance was left alone in his now once again new office.

Red exited the Indigo Plateau and called out his Charizard, he then flew home to go find Leaf.

When he arrived, he asked Mom where she was, she didn't know. Red then flew all around the night sky of the Kanto Region looking for Leaf. But everywhere he would search, she would be absent. Red then flew to the Viridian City Gym to ask Blue.

"I saw her fly away on her Skarmory, God only knows where she took off to" Red then exited the gym, leaving Blue confused as to why Red wanted to find Leaf so badly.

Red was about to give up when suddenly he figured out something about his sister; Red knew Leaf wanted to explore new places, he also knew she would love to explore Mt. Silver. So he climbed Mt. Silver all the way to the top, a feat no one has done before. Once he reached the top, he waited for Leaf. Red knew she couldn't resist the secrets Mt. Silver concealed, so he waited. And waited. And waited. For a full year (Red was 14 at the time). He would only come down to heal his Pokemon or to take a break from the cold peak. He continued to train and wait for his sister. Until one day while he was on the summit, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Red's spirit lit up, he knew she would come and his waiting had paid off. He waited for the footsteps to get closer. Then Red turned around only to see a 10 year old boy with a black and gold hat standing before him.

Inside, Red was extremely bummed out but also shocked at the 10 year old boy before him. But on the outside, he just stared at him with a blank stare. The little boy was nervous, he had heard rumors about a Trainer waiting at the top of Mt. Silver for a challenger, but he never really believed it until now.

Red dug into his pocket and took out a Pokeball. The little boy did the same. A battle had commenced.

It was over. Red had lost yet again for the second straight time. But he felt free. He now knew that Leaf had already scaled Mt. Silver. He could now go home.

Red stared at the little boy and smiled. Then the ex-champion left Mt. Silver for good.

* * *

According to the internet and other sources, 7 years pass from Gold/Silver/Crystal to Black2/White2.

The only reason Red (who is apparently 21 currently) went to Unova to participate in the Champions Tournament is because he thought his sister Leaf was going to be there. But unfortunately no, she wasn't present.

To this day Leaf's whereabouts are unknown, but one thing is sure; she is still out there, living a Pokemon Trainer's life.

**So I hope this story can end all the other stories. What did you think about my story? Leave a comment and voice your opinion. Spread this tale around. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
